


Of Haircare and Pirates

by thesingingbone



Series: by the breathing of little stars [1]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan (Disney) (1953), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Fluff, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesingingbone/pseuds/thesingingbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Storyteller and Man of Feeling converse over hair care and pirate hats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Haircare and Pirates

  
“Captain, your hair looks a frightful mess.”  
  
Captain James Hook, most vicious, murdering, philandering, villainous ( _and well-dressed_ , he amended) Pirate of the Neverland Seas, found himself quite affronted on this day.  
  
The hairs of his upper lip gave an indignant twitch that might have sent most of his crew scurrying, least his hook find a new home in their filthy, wine-swelled bellies.  
  
Wendy Moira Angela Darling, however, showed no such cowardice in light of his dramatics - instead, with confidence rivaling his own, the girl grasped his glittering appendage and tugged him further into his very own Captain’s chamber.  
  
“You have such lovely hair,” She assured with a delicate pat of Hook’s knee as she encouraged him to sit on his finely embroidered fainting couch, noting the downturn of his mouth, indicating the most manly of pouts, “But you must take better care of it.”  
  
Honey-brown waves and porcelain skin fluttered past the Captain’s vision as Wendy scurried to dig through his drawers, hook desperately trying to comb its way through vicious, unmanageable curls as the man noted the audacity of a Storyteller to think she was entitled to touch, nay, _look_ , at a Pirate Captain’s things.  
  
James frowned further as he was forced to abandon his attempts at grooming, begrudgingly accepting Wendy’s assessment.  
  
Soon the girl reappeared, proudly presenting a bottle of expensive hair oil and a bejeweled, whale-bone comb. Green eyes and childhood-pinked cheeks shined with pride at such a successful expedition.  
  
In turn, cadaverous fingers stretched for the items, but were lost to the air as Wendy Darling crawled her way upon the couch, delicately straightening her nightgown (accentuated with a red sash in attempts at authentic-looking pirate garb) as she stood behind Hook.  
  
A giggle piqued his interest as he turned to glance at the girl - she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand, eying his extravagant feather (peacock, today, if he recalled correctly) as her head bobbed to avoid another tickle, “Captain, I’m afraid I have need of you to remove your…glamorous hat.”  
  
With a sigh, he moved to do as told. “All Pirate Captains wear such hats, Ms.Darling.”  
  
Wendy did not think that was very true at all. “Do they?”  
  
“They do.”  
  
Delicate figures began to pick through wind-blown and sea-salted hair, separating each curl as a drop of oil was applied, bone-comb gently raking its way through. Beneath her hands, dark locks began to curl into the fine appearance of dripping black candle wax.  
  
“And when shall I have such a hat, Captain?”  
  
“When you are a pirate, and have properly thieved and terrorized.”  
  
Wendy’s nose crinkled with great distaste as she allowed a proper ringlet to fall back into place, “But I am a pirate.” She amended, “Red-Handed Jill.”  
  
Captain James Hook, enemy of The Boy Who Would Never Grow Up and terror to Neverland, was not quite villainous enough to shatter a young girl’s illusions.  
  
“Of course.” He agreed quickly, “But as of yet you haven’t quite properly stolen a thing - be it jewels or a heart.”  
  
Wendy hummed, a considerate finger at her lips. “I suppose that is true.” She conceded, thoughtfully working out a tangle. Honestly, she did not quite like the idea of stealing at all - especially not hearts of all things (a messy business in all manners) - but she was a pirate. “I shall have to, someday.”  
  
Hook did not quite like the sound of that at all. “Someday.” He agreed, before raising his hand to his lips, covering a light cough, “But until that day…perhaps you may - just this once- borrow my hat.”  
  
She smiled, “Truly?”  
  
“Yes.” The Captain said lightly, fingering the fine velvet as he turned to place the large cap upon her head. Wendy giggled as it bowed on her forehead, covering her eyes, before prodding it up with the comb.  
  
“There.” James said finally, “You look quite the vicious Pirate Captain.”  
  
“As vicious as you?”  
  
“Not quite - but vicious enough.” He offered with something almost like a smile, before turning to allow his stylist to finish her work. She immediately returned to diligently sculpting ringlets about her finger.  
  
“I dare say, should anything ever happen to me, that you, Red-Handed Jill, would make the finest of replacements.”


End file.
